


艳骨扩写车

by only112po1



Category: only112po1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only112po1/pseuds/only112po1
Kudos: 3





	艳骨扩写车

艳骨扩写H  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
引用  
周九良刚坐上车后座就被扯进身旁人的怀里，孟鹤堂用下巴蹭蹭他的发顶心，他手腕上的表带贴在肌肤上让周九良忍不住躲，他也体贴地撤后一些，周九良将手穿过孟鹤堂的腋下扣紧，孟鹤堂笑着妮妮他的后颈，

“你对我可不腼腆。”

“最喜欢孟哥了。”

“怎么？想不想重拾画笔？孟哥的好身材只给你看。”

周九良拉开孟鹤堂的西装外套将头埋进去，躲着司机先生从后视镜里窥探的眼神，嗓子里痒痒得，

“老流氓。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

随即周九良一口就咬着孟鹤堂胸前结实健康的胸肌肉，闻着属于孟鹤堂的味道，周九良不禁感慨这就是幸福的味道。

孟鹤堂嗤笑一声，狡洁的歪着头呼吸都喷在怀中人的侧脸上，满意的看着他打了一个冷颤，红着脸松开口立起身，尽量的远离他的样子，就又笑了。

“孟哥今日食欲大增，周宝宝想吃什么？给你做，嗯？”孟鹤堂坐正身子一本正经的问着他。

“……”周九良僵直的坐正身子，尽量不让司机发现的挪了挪屁股，虽知道那骨骼分明的手又逗弄起来：“不…不怎么饿呢。”绷紧了屁股不让那人跟弹钢琴一样摁着他的屁股弹。

“这可怎么好，周宝宝莫不是生病了？”孟鹤堂作势关心靠了过去：“不怎么烧呀？”一只手摸上了他额头，另一只手随即就掐上他的腰，让周九良的腰一软，手快的把手伸进了怀中人的裤子里，狠狠的揉了一把退了出来。

“……”周九良的脸更显得害羞，咬牙切齿的小骂：“不要脸。”

“小王你先回去吧。”看着到了海边，就让司机师傅走的孟鹤堂，完全不管小王心力憔悴的徒步走回去。

“周宝宝，喜欢这个地方吗？”孟鹤堂车门拉开，把周九良拉下来，转身就调整车里的座位，瞬间就把躺椅弄平了。

回过神就看到周九良在沙滩边画着什么，走近一看却是他第一天去教室当模特的那副场景，趁着阳光看着太过清晰一样，又犹如太过耀眼怎么都看不清眼睛里的故事。

孟鹤堂躬身从后面抱住他：“对我这样的皮囊这么满意？”

“孟哥的一切都是我的。”周九良扔下树枝，转过身淘气的看着他，天真的眼睛里，绝对不看不出，那作恶的手在他下面掐了一瞬。

“……”兴许是最近对他太温柔了，又幸运自己遇到一个可让自己乏着人气的人“跑去那儿？”抓着周九良的胳膊不让他从他身旁跑开。

孟鹤堂因为周九良对着他，被太阳照的耀眼，没有看清楚周九良的表情，却听清楚了他说的话：“孟鹤堂真是个傻子。”

孟鹤堂一下子扛起了少年，快步走了两把，把他扔进了车里，脱掉他有些湿掉裤腿的裤子，扒了他的上衣，轻身附了上去，鼻尖对了鼻尖。

孟鹤堂轻笑的用鼻尖蹭着，惹的周九良邹了鼻，不满意的哼着：“你看你，仿佛比我还惬意。”感受到周九良放松身体双手晃着他的脖子说道。

“高尚的孟大人，你的下半身更诚实。”周九良嘟囔着嘴，露出了猫唇，看了上面的男人一眼，就张口咬了去。

“嘶…”摸着被咬破的嘴唇，孟鹤堂低下头露出危险的神情：“最讨厌贪嘴的猫儿，要罚。”

孟鹤堂重重的吻着他，让他被迫的张开嘴，把自己流下的那几滴血圈都让身下人吃进去。

孟鹤堂结束了这个，淡淡的看着身下人急促的呼吸发着红的可爱的脸，不自觉的吻了上去，而下半身却一直在磨蹭身下人已经半硬的小东西。

不自觉的周九良的双腿夹上了孟鹤堂的双腿，不满足的想要脱掉自己仅剩的内裤又想要解开身上人的裤头。

“周宝宝好主动，我也不能辜负你不是？”快速的把周九良的内裤脱下来，解开了自己的裤头，硬挺的东西就直接磨蹭在周九良的股缝儿，手也探了进去。

“啊…”好奇怪的感觉，海风吹进了这个唯一敞开的车门，随着孟鹤堂探进去的手指，他感觉风都要吹干他被身上人看出来的肠液。

“周宝宝怎么突然夹的那么紧？”

“你闭嘴。”

这个感觉是从前不曾有过的，这里空无一人，但是在敞开车门里，对着大海叉开双腿让人开拓，就仿佛又无数个眼睛唰唰的腰聚集过来一样，分神中，周九良就因着这种异样比平时更快的突出了精液，被孟鹤堂插的穴口也过分的湿润。

周九良的敏感他是知道的，只是这样激动的样子他还是算开了眼，扶着自己硬挺直直的干进去也没有受到任何阻力。

“周宝宝，我好累哦，你自己来好不？”

周九良不想要这种羞耻的感觉，想要尽快结束，点头同意了，他“嗯，”他不去看孟鹤堂好看眼睛里流出的透着不可思议的笑意。

孟鹤堂把周九良慢慢的掉了一个个，让后就了背对着他冲着大海坐在了自己的硬挺上，感觉到他的艰难的喘息，他也没有管他。随着周九良一上一下的动作，很快的孟鹤堂来了感觉，找到了地下的车钥匙，摁了一下，这辆车的天窗慢慢的摇开了。

“啊，…”周九良被洒进来的太阳热到了全身，不自觉缩进了后穴的力度，紧张了起来，又直直的敏感的射出了精液。

“嘶…”孟鹤堂疼的涨的更大了，他没想到周九良会这么激动，他庆幸今天的心血来潮，不用抚慰就能射出来的人直叫人想干。

“没想到周宝宝下边的嘴，更该罚。”从下面往上一挺，周九良一下子瘫倒在孟鹤堂的胸膛上。

孟鹤堂看他这样调整了自己姿势，往后撤了撤半靠在另一个关闭的车门上，双手把周九良的双腿掰开，开始了猛烈的撞击。

“不成…快…慢点…”周九良从未试过这样的姿势，这样的地点，他时刻都不能放松，他怕有人过来，看他们这样的一面，糟蹋了孟鹤堂的名声。

后背与胸膛的摩擦像是快蒸发的水汽，把他们二人弄的十分火热。不一会孟鹤堂让周九良跪爬车椅上，开始最后的冲撞。

知道两个人都泄了身，孟鹤堂缓了会儿才从周九良的身体里退出来，然而让他张大眼睛的事情发生了，跪爬的人的疲软的分身不知为何又一次吐出了稀薄的精水。

“哈哈…”看着此景孟鹤堂哈哈大笑出声。

看着身下的人都没有经历瞪他，他就知道今天周九良用了全部的神情来做这件事情。

回到家，两个人吃了饭就睡了，进了房间的孟鹤堂看着周九良裹紧了自己。

“不热？”

“更怕疼。”他怕了，今天就做了一次，但是他的后穴跟被做了五六次一样，疼死了。

“谢谢夸奖”

“臭不要脸！”周九良用被子盖到脸上

“放心吧，虽然孟哥对你一直是挺败类的，但是今天肯定装斯文。”

孟鹤堂钻进了周九良被窝，亲了亲他的额头：“睡吧，明天送你上学。”

“嗯”

孟鹤堂下巴磨蹭周九良的脸颊，感谢遇见。

end


End file.
